Believe Me
by Antares N.S
Summary: "Dimana rumah Tuhan, dad?" Hermione Granger tak pernah terlihat begitu rapuh, dan Hermione Granger tak pernah terlihat begitu dingin. "Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya kau memantraiku karena memelukmu terus." Draco Malfoy tak pernah terlihat begitu putus asa, dan Draco Malfoy tak pernah terlihat semenggemaskan ini. Fluffy Fic just Read and Enjoy!


Believe Me

Hermione Granger terdiam sambil berlutut di hadapan sebuah pusara kelabu. Tak terlihat air mata di wajahnya. Di sisinya, seorang pria paruh abad meletakan seikat aster pada pusara. Di sini, di negeri asing bernama Australia, Jane Granger terlelap dalam waktu tak berujung. Pria paruh abad itu menoleh, meletakan tangan keriputnya di pundak rapuh Hermione, ia juga tak menangis, kelenjar lakrimalnya jelas telah kerontang, namun begitu, tirai kelam kepedihan terpeta dalam netra coklat madunya yang teduh, ia—pria itu—tersenyum ikhlas.

"Jika aku jadi dia, aku tak akan menghendaki putriku sedih berlarut-larut," serak suaranya merobek hening, mencoba mengikis kepedihan Hermione—dan mungkin kepedihannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia tesenyum. "Ayo kembali Mione _dear_, kau belum makan apa pun sejak kita berjumpa."

"Dimana rumah Tuhan, _dad_?" entah bagaimana otak legendarisnya bekerja memproduksi pertanyaan absurd itu. Pria itu diam, bukan karena tak tahu jawaban yang akan ia berikan, tapi karena ia tahu putrinya tak memerlukan jawaban. "Aku ingin menggedor pintunya _dad_ dan memohon sedikit saja waktu—_sedikit saja_!" Tetap tak ada air mata.

Cengkraman di pundak Hermione mengerat seiring pergerakannya untuk mengecup ukiran halus yang tertera pada nisan kelabu itu. "_Mum _pergi tanpa mengingatku, tanpa tahu ia memiliki seorang putri. Aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menghapus mantra itu." Kemudian tetes-tetes jernih itu pun mengalir pada akhirnya.

.

.

Believe Me © Antares

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Time: After war

.

.

Hermione Granger, anggota inti Komite Sihir Eksperimental termuda dalam sejarah, telah menunjukan dedikasi dan prestasi gemilang kepada dunia sihir Internasional. Hermione adalah seorang wanita sempurna—pintar, tegas, disiplin, dan cantik.

Lima tahun kematian ibunya membuat gadis _hazel_ ini mandiri dan luar biasa cakap bekerja. Sayangnya, hidup Hermione muda belumlah sempurna. Para jurnalis tukang intip titisan Rita Skeeter tak bosan-bosannya memicingkan mata predator mereka untuk mengawasi, mengintai, dan memburu kabar apa pun tentang kisah asmara Hermione Granger. Pasalnya, tak pernah sekalipun gadis manis ini terdengar menjalin kisah dengan siapa pun. "Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kementrian" adalah kalimat klise yang selalu terlontar dari bibir kawan-kawan Hermione.

"Aku masih muda Harry, aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dan bersenang-senang," ujar Hermione dengan senyum di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Bersenang-senang? Dengan pulang larut setiap harinya?" Harry mendengus tak percaya kemudian berujar sambil merengut, "Ayolah Herm, kau butuh hiburan yang sesungguhnya! Mungkin berlibur di Negara tropis jauh dari wajah-wajah keriput macam Gilbert Wimple dan Kingsley Shacklebolt, lalu sedikit berjemur di pantai eksotis bersama kekasihmu—oh ya, kau harus segera cari pacar!" saran sang Auror muda itu penuh api semangat di manik zambrudnya—yang sayangnya hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala berambut coklat halus Hermione.

"_Well,_ aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa proyek kerjasama dengan banyak perusahaan besar musim panas nanti."

"Merlin Mione ambilah cuti, tak bisa kah?"

"Tidak ingin." _Betapa mengjengkelkan_, pikir Harry. Hermione memperhatikan raut sahabatnya yang berselimut kekhawatiran. "Oh ayolah Harry, aku _kan_ tidak akan mati dengan pekerjaanku." Netra cantiknya berputar cuek.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah mati."

.

.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati!" teriak Ron frustasi.

Ronald Weasley menghempaskan bokongnya dramatis ke atas sofa tua The Burrow. Harry dan Hermione yang tengah menyiapkan pesta pertunangan Harry-Ginny menoleh ke arah Ron yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue-kue kering buatan Mrs. Weasley.

Ron menghela napas panjang, "Kau tak akan percaya Harry, aku ditugaskan menjalani misi ke Afghanistan tiga hari lagi! Kingsley menyuruhku menjauhi Inggris tepat satu hari setelah pertunangan adikku, di mana warasnya itu?! Setidaknya _kan_ dia bisa menungguku sampai aku juga bertunangan." Ron mendungus sambil mata birunya melirik Hermione. "_Well_, mungkin jika ada seseorang yang melarangku pergi, Kingsley bisa menyuruh orang lain," ujar Ron sambil memandang Hermione penuh harap. Sayangnya yang dipandanginya malah cuek bebek.

"Ron itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali, idiot," sahut Ginny yang baru muncul dari dapur. "bilang saja kau iri padaku karena bertunangan lebih dulu darimu," ejek Ginny sadis.

"Satu tahun itu waktu yang lama lho.." tanpa mengacuhkan Ginny ia menunggu reaksi atas kalimatnya. Nihil. "Ayolah, tak adakah yang yang ingin menghalangi aku?" desah Ron semakin frustasi.

"Penting sekali," balas Harry penuh sarkasme.

"Sejujurnya Ron, aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kingsley. Menikmati hari damai tanpa kau yang mengoceh berkeluh kesah terdengar sangat menggiurkan."

Sementara Hermione sepertinya tidak mendengarkan apa pun.

.

.

Hermione Granger melangkah dengan gusar keluar dari gedung mewah yang baru saja dikunjunginya. _Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Harry untuk mengambil cuti. _Rapat besar yang barusan dihadirinya berjalan bagai neraka ketika Draco Malfoy memulai aksi memuakannya yang membuat telinga panas. _Demi Merlin, tadi itu di depan banyak orang! Aku tak percaya dia sangat kekanak-kanakan!_

"Kupikir dia tertarik padamu," sebuah suara menginterupsi khayalan menyenangkan Hermione tentang Malfoy yang dicincang menjadi potongan-potongan kecil oleh kapak raksasa Hagrid.

"Anthony, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione saat Anthony Goldstein menjajari langkahnya.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Apa?" Hermione mendengus mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir tipis Anthony. "Dari mana kau dapatkan pikiran itu?"

"_Well_—"

"Wah, wah.. Granger dan Goldstein, manis sekali," suara dingin dengan nada dipanjang-panjangkan yang khas menginterupsi. Hermione mendengus terang-terangan melihat makhluk yang paling tidak diinginkan nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Sangat menjengkelkan.

"Err.. sepertinya aku telat dengan janjiku pada Cho, sampai nanti." Anthony pergi begitu saja dari pandangan Hermione menghindari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Sepeninggal Anthony, Draco menatap Hermione intens, Hermione hanya membalasnya dengan kening berkerut, "Apa maumu Malfoy?"

"Aku.. ingin membicarakan sedikit bisnis dengamu," kata Draco dengan seringai di ujung bibirnya.

Hermione mengeluh sambil merotasikan iris madunya. Dunia sudah terbalik mungkin? "Enyah dari hadapanku Malfoy!"

"Aku serius Granger." Draco melangkah ke depan, memangkas jarak.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa dipercaya," sinis Hermione mendengus.

"Percayalah. Untuk hari ini saja." Draco mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya ber-Apparate.

Hermione menyilangkan lengan mungilnya di depan dada, "Kau berharap aku akan percaya pada orang yang baru saja mengataiku cerewet dan sok tahu di depan klien-klienku? Jangan buat aku menonjokmu!" sarkasme kental yang terdengar dari ucapan Hermione membuat alis Draco terangkat elegan.

"Jika aku minta maaf, kau akan percaya?"

Mata indah Hermione membulat, lalu mengejap tak yakin, "Aku bahkan tak percaya kau tahu caranya minta maaf," dengus Hermione.

Tanpa diprediksi sebelumnya, Draco mengamit lengan Hermione dan mengecup lembut punggung tangannya, Hermione terkejut dengan tingkah direktur muda ini, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi dengan efek yang ditimbulkan Draco. Sentuhannya bagaikan aliran listrik jutaan voltase yang menghantarkan elektron-elektron panas pada aliran darahnya, membuat tubuhnya mendidih dan meledak tepat ketika aliran itu hinggap di dadanya, Hermione benar-benar kehabisan kata ketika Draco berbicara—

"Maafkan aku—" desahnya lembut, "—Hermione."

_Dia panggil aku apa?_

Hermione bingung akan bereaksi seperti apa, jujur saja, namanya terdengar merdu saat keluar dari bibir tipis Draco. Hermione mengejap dan menghilangkan ekspresi linglung di wajahnya, "Kau tak akan membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh _kan_, ke tengah hutan tak dikenal misalnya? Atau meninggalkanku di puncak gunung gelap, atau—" ucapan Hermione terhenti saat matanya melirik Draco yang sedang menatapnya sebal.

Draco menghela napas jengkel, Hermione menatapnya curiga, "Merlin Granger! Kau—" Draco menyorongkan telunjuknya ke depan hidung Hermione, "adalah penyihir wanita paling cerdas abad ini, pahlawan dunia sihir, sahabat dekat santo Potter, atau apalah lagi gelarmu—bagaimana bisa kau mencemaskan hal kurang kerjaan seperti dibawa ke tengah hutan padahal jelas-jelas kau telah menjadi penghuni hutan enam tahun lalu?!"

Hermione menelan ludahnya gugup, salah tingkah dengan semua gelar tak penting yang disebutkan Draco, tapi dia agak kecewa juga karena Draco kembali memanggil nama keluarganya. Hermione mempertimbangkan keinginan Draco. _Apa salahnya menuruti dia sekali-sekali? Toh aku sedang tidak sibuk._

"Baiklah," tutur Hermione lambat-lambat. Draco menyeringai, membuat wajah tampannya kian memesona. Sekali lagi, ia menjulurkan lengan dan disambut oleh Hermione.

Sensasi dijejalkan yang familiar, seperti tubuhnya dipaksa menempati ruang sempit pada pipa tak kasat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hermione kembali merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya. Hermione menghirup udara sejuk yang terasa asing pada paru-parunya, angin sepoi lembut mencumbu wajah manisnya, mempermainkan helai rambut ikalnya yang halus. Pemandangan asing di depannya, entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar, rasanya seperti sepotong mozaik masa lalu yang terkubur dari bagian memorinya kembali ke permukaan, potongan kisah yang entah bagaimana terlupakan—atau sengaja dilupakan. Hermione yakin sedikit banyak mengenal tempat ini, tapi ia tak ingat.. _belum_.

"Kapan terakhir kau ke sini?" untaian nada berat khas Malfoy di sisinya membuyarkan kerutan di dahi Hermione.

"Memang kapan aku pernah ke sini?" tanya Hermione bingung. Tanpa berkata lagi, Draco mengamit lengan Hermione dan membimbingnya berjalan di jalan setapak memasuki pepohonan lebat di hadapannya. Hermione mengerenyitkan lagi dahinya, bingung atas ulah sang Malfoy muda. Benar _kan _ia dibawa ke hutan!

"Mungkin kau lupa," Draco memulai pembicaraan, "dulu di tempat ini ada pemukiman kecil yang cukup terisolasi dari dunia luar, tempat para muggle pembenci polusi bermukim, hanya ada tak lebih dari selusin rumah tadinya, sebelum kemudian kawasan ini dijadikan hutan buatan dan pemerintah terpaksa merubuhkan rumah-rumah itu." Kerutan di dahi Hermione semakin kentara, masih menerka-nerka ke mana arah pembicaraan Draco, atau kemana arah Draco menuntunnya.

Mereka terus berjalan—menurut perhitungan kasar Hermione—kira-kira selama lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya Draco berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah, mengalir membasahi pipinya yang halus tak bercela. _Bagaimana bisa aku dengan bodohnya melupakan tempat ini?_

Hermione melangkah menuju satu-satunya bangunan yang ada di sana, pusara kelabu yang halus permukaannya, terlindung oleh sihir dan dibersihkan dengan rutin.

Sejak kunjungan pertama dan terakhirnya saat hari pemakaman ibunya berlangsung, Hermione tak pernah sanggup datang kemari. Ia meninggalkan Australia, meninggalkan ayahnya, juga ibunya. Hermione jatuh terduduk di hadapan makam ibunya, lima tahun, tak membuat kesedihan yang Hermione rasakan memudar. Lama ia duduk mematung, hingga seikat aster diletakan di tengah pusara oleh sepasang tangan berjari panjang yang mulus, _tangan yang berbeda dari lima tahun yang lalu._

"Dari mana kau tahu bunga favorit ibuku?" serak Hermione berucap.

"Aku selalu tahu," bisik pemuda penuh kharisma itu hingga Hermione tak bisa mendengarnya. Draco menerawang menatap bunga yang tadi diletakannya, kemudian seulas senyum sedih tergores di bibir tipisnya. "Itu bunga favoritku, Granger," kembali menormalkan nadanya ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Hermione, kemudian tersenyum misterius, _juga favoritmu, Hermione._

"Apa rencanamu Malfoy?" Hermione memicingkan matanya penuh selidik, "Dari mana kau tahu ibu dimakamkan di sini dan mengapa kau _peduli_?"

Draco memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebelum pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hermione di sana. Hermione yang dibuat linglung oleh tingkahnya akhirnya menyeka air matanya kemudian bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan mengikuti Draco dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepala jeniusnya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah bukit, Draco berjalan menuju puncaknya dengan Hermione masih mengekor di belakangnya. Setelah sampai di—entahlah semuanya terlihat sama di mata Hermione, Draco duduk pada rerumputan. Hermione semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Ayahmu yang membersihkan makam dengan rutin," Draco memulai.

Hermione menyipitkan iris madunya semakin curiga, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan, memata-matai ayahku?"

"Duduklah Granger," ujarnya lembut. Hermione mendatangi Draco ragu, ia kemudian duduk—sambil tetap menjaga jarak—di sisi sang pangeran Slytherin. "Kemudian aku tak tega melihat makam itu diinjaki hewan-hewan liar sementara ayahmu selalu berusaha membuatnya kembali terlihat baik, maka aku menawarkan perlindungan sihir, dan syukurlah disetujui oleh ayahmu."

Hermione memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau berubah Hermione," pelan ia berujar, "Lima tahun, kau seperti tak pernah dilahirkan. Tak ada Hermione Granger yang ceria lagi, Hermione yang meledak-ledak, Hermione yang selalu tersenyum—walaupun bukan untukku, Hermione Granger, satu dari trio emas yang hangat. Kini yang ada adalah Hermione Granger, anggota termuda Komite Sihir Eksperimental dengan jabatan inti, yang anggun, cerdas, tegas, dan dingin." Draco mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, sorot iris kelabunya—entah bagaimana—menunjukan sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang begitu kentara.

Hermione terperangah, apa yang baru saja pemuda pirang itu bicarakan? Hermione tak pernah tahu dirinya seperti itu. "Mengapa kau peduli?"

Draco menghela napas panjang, kemudian memusatkan atensi pada Hermione. Hermione terkejut mendapati betapa ia baru menyadari mahakarya di depannya. Mata kelabu itu menatapnya sendu, rambut keperakannya yang mulai memanjang berkibar menawan dipermainkan angin, wajah itu terlihat begitu sempurna, memantulkan cahaya jingga sang senja, sayangnya dia tidak tersenyum. Betapa akan begitu rupawan seorang Draco Malfoy apabila setidaknya sedikit saja ia goreskan senyum eloknya. Hermione membuang muka.

"Aku selalu peduli padamu," ujarnya lamat-lamat membuat kepala Hermione berputar dengan cepat, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa?" sulit sekali mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco. Siapa yang akan menyangka manusia es sekaliber Draco Malfoy mengatakan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu?

Draco menghela napas lagi, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Draco memasang seringainya yang biasa, dalam hati Hermione bersyukur bisa melihatnya lagi. "Aku merindukun lawan adu argumen paling tangguh yang biasa mengisi hariku yang kosong," ujarnya jahil.

Hermione cemberut, "Kau merusak suasana Malfoy."

"Hey, memang apa yang kau harapkan?" goda Draco.

Wajah Hermione bersemu _pink_ manis, berharap warna-warna senja memburamkan warna_nya_. Tapi tentu saja Draco melihatnya, membuat jantung sialannya kembali berdentam tak karuan, ia benar-benar tak menyangka reaksi Hermione akan seperti itu. Kehangatan asing mulai merambati hatinya.

"Sejujurnya Malfoy, kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya, _mengapa kau peduli_?"

"Mungkin, kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya, mungkin juga aku akan member tahumu." Draco menerawang. "Aku minta maaf." Draco bingung sendiri bagaimana kalimat itu terdengar begitu normal, berbeda dari permintaan maaf main-mainnya yang hanya bertujuan untuk membujuk Hermione siang tadi.

Hermione melongo, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku tak suka mengulang perkataanku."

"Sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar."

"Oh, ayolah, aku tak akan mengucapkannya dua kali!"

"Ya sudah."

Hening.

"Baiklah.." kata Draco menyerah. "Aku minta maaf," bisiknya lambat-lambat.

"Aku tak dengar apa pun," ujar Hermione usil,

"Kau mendengarnya Granger!" geram Draco sebal.

Hening lagi.

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan?" kata Hermione akhirnya.

Draco menunduk sedih, ia tak mengerti mengapa Hermione mempersulit permintaan maafnya.

"Segalanya Granger, semua yang telah kulakukan padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di peron 9 ¾." Draco member jeda, memperhatikan matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya, mengamati Venus yang cemerlang. "Aku menyesal membuatmu menangis karena hinaanku yang aku sadar sangat _sangat _keterlaluan, aku menyesal telah membuatmu marah dan membenciku." Hening lagi, mereka sibuk dengan gejolak pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. "Kau masih membenciku?"

"Kau masih membenciku?" pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibir Hermione Granger.

Draco menolehkan wajahnya, mengintimidasi Hermione dengan iris kelabunya yang memabukan, tajam dan sedingin es. Hermione, entah mengapa terkejut mendapati pandangan yang notabene telah diterimanya sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, mengarah padanya, menelanjanginya. Draco memejamkan matanya sesaat, memenjarakan manik memesona itu dalam kelopak matanya. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, netra kelabu kebiruan itu bersinar muram, "Aku tak pernah membencimu Granger, tidak sedetik pun, berpikir untuk membencimu saja aku tak mungkin sanggup."

_Hazel_ itu membulat sempurna, "Tidak pernah?" Hermione mengerutkan kening, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Dari tempat mereka duduk, terlihat kelap-kelip lampu kota nun jauh di bawah sana yang kerlipnya menyaingi para bintang di atas sana saking banyaknya. "Tak bisa dipercaya."

"Aku tahu," Draco menyunggingkan senyum menawannya yang menjerat saat Hermione menoleh padanya, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat membenciku?"

Draco mendesah lelah setengah putus asa, seolah pertanyaan Hermione adalah sesuatu yang menyakitinya, "Terlalu banyak alasan Granger, dari yang paling masuk akal sampai yang paling keluar dari karakterku."

Hermione merasa Draco masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang lebih panjang, maka ia menunggu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa telah terlahir dari keluarga yang salah dan di waktu yang salah, maksudku, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai keluargaku, tapi ya kau tahu lah, terlalu banyak temali yang mengikatku, memaksaku tunduk pada segala tetek bengek tradisi konyol keluargaku yang _oh _sungguh kolot sekali, termasuk salah satunya—" Draco berdehem, menghilangkan apa pun yang tiba-tiba mengganjal tenggorokannya, "—doktrin tentang bencilah-para-kelahiran-muggle yang terlanjur mendarah daging," jeda, "Itu alasan masuk akalnya."

Hermione masih menunggu. Draco menelan lagi salivanya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit. "Kau pasti punya alasan lainnya Malfoy, aku tahu betul _muggle-born_ yang kau hina habis-habisan hanya aku!" tuntut Hermione belum puas.

"Kau yakin ingin dengar yang ini?" Draco bersemu—_oh!_ "Baiklah, baik ekhm.. pikirkan Granger, jika aku tidak mengolokmu, berteriak padamu, atau menantangmu berduel, akankah kau mengenalku? Menganggapku ada? Oh ya ampun, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti karakter picisan buku-buku muggle—tapi sungguh aku benar-benar hanya ingin mencuri perhatianmu dan kupikir itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak dicurigai macam-macam oleh teman-teman seasramaku."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya masih belum mengerti, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "_Well,_ aku tak pernah punya kesempatan kan?" mendengus sebal ia melanjutkan, "Dengan si _Scarhead _dan _Redhead _yang menempelmu terus." Draco membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, menatap bintang-bintang.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti bertele-tele?" ujar Hermione gemas. Hermione tak berani menyimpulkan apapun, kendati begitu jantungnya mulai berpacu bak kuda balap dan perutnya terasa melilit geli.

"Hey itu Antares!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" dengus Hermione sebal.

"Itu konstalasi favoritku, Scorpius." Draco berbicara tanpa mempedulikan protes si putri Gryffindor.

"Itu favoritku." Hermione memutuskan meladeni Draco dulu seraya mengangkat telunjuk lentiknya, mengarahkannya kepada konstelasi sederhana di langit sana.

Draco mengerutkan kening, "Draco?"

"Ya, cantik bukan?" ujar Hermione berseri.

"Tidak," sanggahan terang-terangan itu membuat Hermione terperangah. Draco bagkit dari tidurnya dan menggeser duduknya mendekati Hermione. "Draco itu tampan," lanjut Draco sambil mengedip jahil ke arah Hermione.

Hermione mendengus dengan pipi bersemu di kegelapan. "Oke, berhenti mengganti topic, jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi."

"Aku tau kau tak akan percaya," sungut Draco sambil memajukan bibir seksinya.

"Ayolah Malfoy, jangan cemberut begitu, katakan padaku atau aku mati penasaran!"

"Memangnya kapan Nona-Tahu-Segala tidak penasaran?" sekarang ganti Hermione yang memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau tidak ingin memberi tahu ya sudah, aku mau menengok ayah saja," gerutu Hermione seraya bangkit berdiri. Draco refleks menahan tangannya, mendudukan Hermione di pangkuannya tanpa sengaja.

Netra _hazel_ Hermione melebar saat bertatapan dengan iris kelam Draco, ia segera berputar untuk menjauh dari Draco, tetapi sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari pinggang rampingnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan menjawab, jangan kemana-mana," gumam Draco manja dari belakang kepala Hermione sembari merapatkan dada bidangnya ke punggung mungil Hermione. "Kau masih membenciku?"

"Setahuku itu bukan jawaban, Malfoy," dengus Hermione seraya memutar bola mata coklat hangatnya, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Aroma _musk_ dari tubuh di belakangnya sungguh membuat Hermione sulit berpikir.

"Aku akan menjawab apapun yang akan kau tanyakan setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang itu," gumam Draco di belakang kepala Hermione seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari Hermione.

"Cerdik sekali, Slytherin," kembali memutar netra menawannya, Hermione melanjutkan, "Aku juga tak pernah membencimu, aku hanya marah saat kau mengataiku _kau-tahu-apa_, sebal saat kau membuat gigiku membesar—itu memalukan kau tahu!—tapi tak pernah sampai membencimu."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tergambar sempurna, "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menarik perhatianku?"

"Karena kau cantik." _To the point._

"Tidak lucu Malfoy!"

"Baiklah, percaya padaku?" tanya Draco ragu. Hermione mengangguk mantap, Draco menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Tubuh Hermione menegang dalam dekapan Draco, membuat Draco mengeratkan pelukannya. Hermione merasa seperti ada yang menjatuhkan bom atom ke dasar hatinya yang kemudian meledak keras. Ledakan mahadahsyatnya melebihi ledakan di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki tahun 1945. Jantung Hermione berdentam kencang sekali, hingga rasanya bisa melompat keluar dari rusuknya kapan saja.

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku?" bisik Hermione, takut suaranya bergetar tak normal.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai sering bergaul dengan para muggle dan banyak dari mereka pernah mengatakan ungkapan yang amat aku sukai," jeda sejenak, dan sebelum Hermione memotong kalimatnya karena merasa dialihkan perhatiannya, Draco segera melanjutkan, "kata mereka, _tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai_ Hermione, dan aku sungguh setuju. Aku tak mau memiliki alasan untuk membencimu ketika alasan untuk mencintaimu hilang."

Oh Merlin, bisakah Hermione lebih bahagia lagi? "Entahlah Malfoy—_uh_, terima kasih," ujar Hermione tulus, nyaman dalam pelukan Draco dalam heningnya malam.

Jeda yang lama—

—dan menyenangkan.

"Sejak kapan?" celetuk Hermione.

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin kelas dua atau tiga," Hermione melotot tak percaya, "Awalnya mungkin aku hanya iri padamu, itu karena Potter menolak pertemananku dan malah memilih berkawan dengan kau dan Weasley. Kemudian aku malah tertarik padamu, menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah sebalmu, sangat menggemaskan." Draco nyengir tak bersalah seraya mecubit pipi Hermione gemas.

"Ouch," Hermione mengusap pipinya yang memerah sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri? Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya kau memantraiku karena memelukmu terus."

"Kau berharap kumantrai?" mengerenyit bingung, diam-diam Hermione juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama, kenapa ia tidak memantrai pria pirang ini?

"Setidaknya aku jadi punya alasan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, walau dengan tujuan tak menyenangkan seperti menuntut pertanggungjawaban."

Hermione tidak mempedulikan candaan usil Draco, dan ia tetap duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Draco, "Apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

"Aku menyukai semua tentangmu, kecuali kenyataan bahwa kau berteman dengan Potter dan Weasley," nada datar kembali ia perdengarkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Harry dan Ron sih?!" sungut Hermione sebal.

"_Well_, mungkin Potter cukup menyenangkan, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa berdamai dengan Weasley!"

"Ron temanku juga!"

"Weasley mantan pacarmu!" seru Draco sewot.

Hermione mengaga mendengar alasan polos nan klise yang termuntahkan dari belahan bibir Draco, terdengar begitu jujur dan lugu, _oh bagaimana mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy bisa terdengar semenggemaskan ini!_ Kemudian Hermione tertawa, "Kau—" tunjuknya pada Draco,"—sangat tidak Malfoy!"

Draco cemberut dan merapatkan lagi pelukannya, "Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Atas apa?"

"Pernyataanku tadi Hermione!"

"Yang mana?" kehangatan sekaligus keusilan Hermione kembali sudah.

"Jangan mempersulit Hermione! Kau membuatku berdebar terus!" sungut Draco gemas.

"Sudah terbiasa memanggilku Hermione eh, _Draco_?"

"Kau ini!" kemudian jemari panjang Draco menggelitiki pinggang ramping Hermione, mereka berguling-guling di rerumputan di bawah langit penuh bintang sampai terengah-engah. Hermione, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian sang bunda, tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

Setelah lelah, mereka berhenti, kemudian saling menatap dengan sorot penuh sayang, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta, Draco."

**FIN**

* * *

**Note:**

Whoaaaaa akhirnya setelah hibernasi yang puanjaaaang An berhasil publish fic lagi romance pula! :*

oke fic ini pastilah amat gaje, and FYI aja ini sebenernya udah An TULIS hampir dua tahun lalu tapi An adalah manusia anti ngetik! Serius deh An benci banget sama ketik-mengetik :( jadi mohon maaaaaaafff sebanyak-banyaknya apabila masih banyak typo yang mengganggu mata kalian para reader tercinta :'D

oiya, banyak-banyak terimakasih yang udah review Alone kemarin, sorry banyak yang ngga dibales, kali ini An janji deh ngga akan males bales review sesingkat apa pun review yang kalian berikan :D

kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan apapun itu-atau sekedar ingin berkenalan, silakan pm An aja yaa :D akan dibalas dengan senang hati dan penuh cinta~

bye :)


End file.
